yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 075
"Acceleration", known as "Aki Izayoi, Acceleration!" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on September 9, 2009 and in the United States on October 23, 2010. Summary Akiza's Riding exam Yusei Fudo, Jack and Crow have just finished fixing up the engine of a Duel Runner. Just then Akiza appears before them in a leather outfit. Though she tells them of her uncertainty, Yusei reassures her the opposite. A flashback is shown in which Akiza tells him that she wants to know and feel the world of Turbo Dueling that Yusei experiences. With that, she has resolved to get her own license. Yusei tells Akiza that her Duel Runner was assembled from parts obtained from a junkyard, assuring her that it should be enough for the test. Akiza is grateful for the Duel Runner, and is now more determined to get her Turbo Dueling license. At the Duel Academy, after class, while cleaning her helmet, Leo and Luna approach her, asking if she also has plans on entering the WRGP. She denies it, claiming the sole purpose of this is to experience what Yusei and the others feel when they are Turbo Dueling. They are unexpectedly approached by three other candidates for the test, trying to convince her to give up in a most mocking manner. This, however, does not deter Akiza's resolve a bit, the only thing resulting from this is a rebuke from Luna towards the three. Later, the Head instructor calls them to start the lesson on how to ride a Duel Runner. The lesson commences with all the students trying to pass a corner at an accelerated speed, some failing to do so, including Akiza. However, she spends the afternoon practicing, and despite some initial difficulties with her riding skills, her self-motivation and determination to continue, as well as Yusei's tutelage, help her to pass the first exam. Akiza's qualification Turbo Duel After this, Yusei decides to teach her how to ride backwards. However, while trying to do so, Akiza ends up crashing again. In order to help her with this, he takes her to a skating ring to learn how to balance better. During this, Leo says It's a date, but Luna doesn't think so. Akiza tries to skate, resulting in her stumbling, making him understand that this is the first time she skates. Despite this minor setback, she eventually learns not only how to skate, but she does it quite proficiently. At this point, Luna agrees with Leo that it seems to be a date after all. The next day, Yusei, with the help of Jack and Crow, have remodeled her Duel Runner for her qualification duel. Akiza, who is happy because of the effort they've put for her, reassures them that she will obtain her license. Finally, everyone gathers at the Duel Academy’s riding field, where the final exam will be held over, this includes the 3 previous students who despise Akiza for having succeeded over them. As they watch some other guy crashing before the Duel even commences, they managed to identify to their surprise the guy who is in charge of the exam, Trudge. Trudge tells Akiza that because of the Grand Prix, the amount of people requesting for a license has increased way up. And so, in order for her to pass the exam and obtain one, she must defeat him. As her friends are concerned about how she will fare in the Duel, Trudge says that he won’t go easy on her, to which Akiza replies that she doesn’t want him to. And so, the Turbo Duel officially commences between the two of them. As the duel begins, in addition to being new to Speed Spells and to Turbo dueling overall, Akiza has a harsh time as Trudge is purposely playing rough on her, in order to teach her how to handle herself in an actual Turbo Duel. At first Trudge takes the lead, destroying Akiza's ace monster, "Black Rose Dragon", and inflicting serious damage to her Life points. At the end of Duel though, Akiza makes an offensive comeback with a combination of her "Splendid Rose" and "Blossom Bombardment". As Trudge is on the verge of losing, the 3 individuals in the stands have plotted to harm her by detonating a frame holding large pipes. The pipes come crashing down after Trudge has passed them. While Yusei is concerned by this turn of events, Trudge simply warns her that if she stops, the exam will be over. After a brief moment of shock and worry, she then remembers Sherry and the reason why she's doing all of this. Reacting instantly, she uses the skills she learned from Yusei and successfully avoids all the pipes. As she catches up with Trudge, he becomes surprised as well. Duel Result The Duel ends with Akiza defeating Trudge, and as they both stop, he congratulates her on passing the exam. As Yusei and the others are glad to hear the result, Jack, who overheard the three about their involvement with the pipes in order to harm Akiza, decided to teach them a lesson with his own hands-literally. Even Sherry, who was watching her display of skills from afar, is intrigued by the outcome. With Akiza having officially earned her license, Yusei offers his hand as a sign of congratulation, to which she reciprocates with her own, and welcomes her to the world of Turbo Dueling. Featured Duel: Akiza Izinski vs. Tetsu Trudge Turn 1: Akiza Akiza draws "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder". She then Normal Summons "Revival Rose" ( 4/1300/1300) in Defense Position. Akiza then tries to activate "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder", but because she doesn't have enough Speed Counters, her Duel Runner won't allow it. Turn 2: Trudge Trudge draws "Stygian Street Patrol". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Akiza's SPC: 0 → 1; Trudge's SPC: 0 → 1). Trudge then Normal Summons "Stygian Street Patrol" ( 4/1600/1200) in Attack Position. "Stygian Street Patrol" then attacks and destroys "Revival Rose". The effect of "Stygian Street Patrol" then activates, inflicting damage to Akiza equal to the Level of her destroyed monster times 100 (Akiza 4000 → 3600). Trudge sets a card. Turn 3: Akiza Akiza draws "Twilight Rose Knight". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Akiza's SPC: 1 → 2; Trudge's SPC: 1 → 2). Akiza Normal Summons "Twilight Rose Knight" ( 3/1000/1000) in Attack Position. Akiza then activates the effect of "Twilight Rose Knight" in order to Special Summon "Lord Poison" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. Akiza then tunes "Lord Poison" with "Twilight Rose Knight" in order to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" ( 7/2400/1800) in Attack Position. "Black Rose Dragon" attacks and destroys "Stygian Street Patrol" (Trudge 4000 → 3200). Trudge then activates his face-down "Final Penalty" to destroy "Black Rose Dragon" and inflict damage to Akiza equal to half the ATK of "Stygian Street Patrol" (Akiza 3600 → 2800). Akiza activates the effect of "Revival Rose" to revive itself ( 4/1300/1300) in Defense Position. Akiza then sets two cards. Turn 4: Trudge Trudge draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Akiza's SPC: 2 → 3; Trudge's SPC: 2 → 3). Trudge then activates the effect of "Stygian Street Patrol" to remove it from play from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon another "Stygian Street Patrol" ( 4/1600/1200) in Attack Position. Trudge then Normal Summons "Stygian Security" ( 1/100/600) in Attack Position. Trudge then tunes "Stygian Street Patrol" with "Stygian Security" in order to Synchro Summon "Stygian Sergeants" ( 5/2200/1800) in Attack Position. "Stygian Sergeants" then attacks and destroys "Revival Rose". Since "Stygian Sergeants" destroyed a monster by battle, Trudge activates its effect to increase the ATK of "Stygian Sergeants" by 800 and allow it to attack again ("Stygian Sergeants": 2200 → 3000/1800). "Stygian Sergeants" then attacks directly, but Akiza activates her face-down "Offensive Guard" to halve the ATK of "Stygian Sergeants" ("Stygian Sergeants": 3000 → 1500/1800) and draw one card. The direct attack continues (Akiza 2800 → 1300). At the end of Trudge's Battle Phase, the effect of "Stygian Sergeants" expires ("Stygian Sergeants": 1500 → 700/1800). Trudge then activates "Speed Spell - Speed Demon" to inflict 1000 damage to Akiza (Akiza 1300 → 300). On Trudge's Standby Phase, he can add "Speed Spell - Speed Demon" from his Graveyard to his hand by removing three of his Speed Counters. Trudge then sets a card. On Trudge's End Phase, the effect of "Offensive Guard" expires ("Stygian Sergeants": 700 → 2200/1800). Turn 5: Akiza Akiza draws "Witch of the Black Rose". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Akiza's SPC: 3 → 4; Trudge's SPC: 3 → 4). Akiza Normal Summons "Witch of the Black Rose" ( 4/1700/1200) in Attack Position. Akiza then activates the effect of "Witch of the Black Rose" to draw one card. She draws "Dark Verger" and because the latter is a monster, "Witch of the Black Rose" is not destroyed. Trudge then activates his face-down "Climactic Barricade" since Akiza Normal Summoned a monster. Now all monsters that are Level 4 or below can't attack this turn and Akiza will take 500 damage for every Level 4 or below monster she controls during her End Phase. Akiza then activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" to Special Summon "Dark Verger" ( 2/0/1000) in Attack Position. She then tunes "Dark Verger" with "Witch of the Black Rose" in order to Synchro Summon "Splendid Rose" ( 6/2200/2000) in Attack Position. Akiza then activates the first effect of "Splendid Rose", removing from play "Dark Verger" from her Graveyard in order to halve the ATK of "Stygian Sergeants" until the End Phase ("Stygian Sergenats": 2200 → 1100/1800). "Splendid Rose" then attacks and destroys "Stygian Sergeants" (Trudge 3200 → 2100). Akiza then activates her face-down "Blossom Bombardment" to inflict damage to Trudge equal to half the ATK of "Stygian Sergeants" (Trudge 2100 → 1000). Akiza then activates the second effect of "Splendid Rose", removing from play "Lord Poison" from her Graveyard in order to halve the ATK of "Splendid Rose" ("Splendid Rose": 2200 → 1100/2000) and allow it to attack again. "Splendid Rose" then attacks directly (Trudge 1000 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the original Akiza thanks Yusei for making her a Duel Runner, and she says that she will obtain her license. However in the dub, Akiza says she doesn't know what to say and it is Yusei who says that nothing can stop her from getting her license. * The scene where Akiza is sent flying after crashing against the boxes when practicing is cut off. *In the dubbed version, the scenes where Akiza is learning to skate, has a dialogue between her and Yusei. * In the original, Akiza thinks back to Sherry's words about Turbo Dueling while trying to avoid the oncoming pipes. However in the dubbed, Akiza says that she can't do it and instead the scene flashes back to the dubbed dialogue on the skating ring. * In the scene where Jack leaves after beating the 3 guys, he says to them to leave Akiza alone. He says nothing in the original version. Trivia At the end of the credits, it was shown that "Splendid Rose" was chosen to become a card in the anime as a result of a drawing competition. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Card in italics debuted here.